


Whiskey In Mind

by DWEmma



Series: Christian Kane Song Cycle [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Whiskey In Mind (song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: Christian Kane's "Whiskey in Mind" re-imagined with Faith and Lindsey as the characters, set in the middle of Five By Five.





	Whiskey In Mind

Lindsey was at his favorite bar, Whiskey River, having a drink before he went back to do more of the night only work at Wolfram and Hart. The bars in LA were unlike bars in other cities. There were none of those long railroad style bars with the long dark bar top along one side of the room and tables along the other favored in most big cities. But there also weren’t any roadhouses, the bars of his rural Texas youth, despite LA being a car based city. Whiskey River was one of the few bars that he felt comfortable in, just nice enough that his stupid lawyer designer suits didn’t make him look like a prick, but just dingy enough that it felt like home. 

And it had pretty much any whiskey a man could desire. Nothing wrong with that. And damn did he need a drink. He ordered his favorite, straight up, and sat down in a corner booth. More and more he had begun to realize that he was in over his head with this job. He was good at it, sure, and it’s not like the killing and death bothered him, but one day it might end up being him killed, and that idea bothered him. 

But nothing stifled your worries about a job that might kill you, literally, than whiskey. 

He was minding his own business, letting the whiskey wash over his brain and trying not to think. 

But then the bartender came over with a shot of his best. Lindsey wasn’t expensing this night’s drinks, and wasn’t planning on paying that much for a shot of whiskey. He was a man of simple tastes, despite what his suit seemed to say about him. 

But the bartender shook his head. “This one’s from the lady.” 

“Mother fucker,” he mumbled, looking where the bartender was pointing. 

She sauntered right up to his booth, and collapsed into it next to him. “Anybody sitting here?” 

“I guess you are, Faith.” 

“Aw, Linds, I thought we were friends.”

“Are you paying for this shot, or will I be paying for it?” 

“I’m gonna expense it. $15,000, plus expenses. Getting the lawyer man on my side is something I would count as a work expense. Not that I’ve ever had a job…”

“Well thanks for this,” Lindsey said, tilting the shot up in a cheers motion before downing it. “How’d you know my brand?”

“There's certain things a woman can tell about a man.”

Lindsey looked at her, skeptical. She starts to laugh. 

“No, man, I asked the bartender. Women aren’t mystical.” 

“Other than the fact that you’re a slayer who comes from a long mystical line of women.” 

“Other than that, yeah.” Faith picks up his napkin from the table and starts fidgeting with it. 

“So Faith, what can I buy you? Do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky Bourbon?  
Or the slow burn of Tennessee rye?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking me why I’m not killing your true love right now?”

“I figure you’re getting to it.” 

“So you admit to being in love with Angel.” 

“I didn’t admit to anything, Darlin’. I’ve just learned that it’s not worth arguing with women who think they know what they’re talking about. If you are thinking of running out, you know, you’ve still got a contract unfulfilled with us. If I brought you in, I’d probably bank myself a nice Christmas bonus.” 

“Wolfram and Hart celebrates Christmas?” 

“Well Anti-Christ Mas.”

Faith smirks at him. “You’re funny. I didn’t know you were funny.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Darlin’. You never answered my whiskey question. What’ll you have?” 

“As long as it slides down my throat real smooth and makes me feel hot and tingly all over...I’ll swallow whatever I’m given.”

“Is that so?” Lindsay wasn’t usually a shy man when it came to seduction, but he was aware that a game was being played here, and he wasn’t privy to the rules. His instinct in the face of such a blatant come on would be to touch her in some way, but this was a woman who could literally kill him, so he merely looked at her and licked his lips. 

“Mmmmm,” she said, noncommittally. 

“So what,” Lindsay said, “Did Lilah reject your advances and now you’re making your way to me?”

“Didn’t say she rejected me. You think anyone rejects me?” said Faith, still testing him somehow.

“You nailed the Queen Bitch?” His voice sounded neutrally both ready to be impressed and skeptical. 

“Lindsey, a lady never fucks and tells.” 

“What game are we playing here, Faith?”

She smirks at him, again not answering. 

“Let me get you your drink,” he said, making a move to get up.

“Goddammit, Lindsey, slide over and kiss me, I got more than whiskey in mind.”

Lindsey smirked back at her, and slid further into the booth. “This is a terrible idea, Darlin’.”

“You promised during the meeting that if a service is rendered, you can get me off. I’m calling your bluff.” 

He didn’t care enough to argue that he had been talking about getting her off legally as she wrapped her leg in her skin tight pants over his lap, grabbed him by the face, and started kissing him in a way that was not appropriate in public. And Lindsey didn’t care.


End file.
